In The Park
by blackopalz21
Summary: In the park, on a Christmas night, in the freezing cold. Because she knew that if she didn't tell him then, it would have been too late. Sometimes, acting like a selfish kid and saying what you want is okay. The boy knew he had a good reason to act like one, regardless of whether she liked it or not. Christmas gift for xsilverbutterflyx


To say that the blonde was cold would be an understatement. Her fingers were numb, and her legs felt like poles stuck to the ground. It was freezing weather, and most sensible people were inside their houses, warming themselves by their heaters and fireplaces.

Hoshina Utau knew from the beginning that she was not a sensible person, to be standing alone in the park when it was below freezing temperatures.

Still, there she stood, arms folded tightly across her chest. She took deep breaths, watching the fog appear in front of her mouth. She continued this for a few more minutes, amusing herself in the process. The amusement didn't last for long.

No, when the amusement faded, it was replaced by anxiety. It ate away at the girl, leaving her feeling more and more nervous. What if he didn't come? It would be natural if he didn't, as it was too cold for anyone to be out at this hour. She had only just sent a text to him that said, "Meet me in the park now. It's important." Utau lifted up her wrist to look at the watch attached to it.

The small numbers read 10:57pm. She sighed and leaned her body against the pole near her. All she was really relying on was pure luck. If he didn't come, she would just leave with the bitter anxious feeling left in her gut. She needed to say it to him now, and only now. If she put it off for another day, it would be too late.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed once more, feeling all the fatigue catch up with her. She silently counted in her head, in an attempt to pass the time. Soon she lost track and got frustrated. It was no use, it didn't work. Utau gripped her shoulders angrily. Was she always this much of a mess? Maybe she just needed to jog around a bit, and maybe that would help. But what if she missed him if she left to jog? What would she do then? Utau growled, ruffling her own hair. This was frustrating.

She didn't notice a boy run up to her during her mental battle. He panted lightly and leaned his body over, placing his hands on his knees. She still didn't notice.

It was only when the boy got up and tapped her lightly on her shoulder when she snapped out of the reverie.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning in closer to examine her face. "You don't look so good."

Utau's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and in the split second, the boy saw a blush on her face. She pushed him away with an irritated expression.

"Souma, have you ever heard of the term 'personal space'?" She retorted icily. The boy grinned and proudly put his hands on his hips.

"I've heard of it," He replied, the cheeky grin never leaving his face. "But I've never been one to follow it."

Utau scoffed, while the boy started to laugh heartily. The two sat on the swings next to them, swinging slightly while talking about random topics. It went from school, to their old friends, to foods they liked, and some humorous situations on Kukai's side. They laughed together, feeling the pleasantness of being near each other. After all that, a comfortable silence settled between them. All that could be heard was the sound of light breathing. Utau shuffled her foot in the gravel, before looking up at the sky. Now was her chance.

"Hey… Kukai?"

The boy hummed in response, and suddenly the nervous feeling came back to the blonde girl again. She took a deep breath and looked back down at the ground again.

"I…" She began; her eyes darted around, still fixed on the ground itself. Kukai noticed her discomfort and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright, you can tell me." He said with a smile, his eyes showing support. "I'm here to listen, anyways."

Utau smiled at this, and lightly giggled. She briefly wondered if only the pleasantness she felt a moment ago could last forever. But even she wasn't that naïve. She sighed and finally turned her head to look the brunette.

"I'm going to America." She said after a good bit of hesitation. She waited a moment, analyzing Kukai's shocked face before continuing. "There's a film production that wants me as the lead role, and it's being filmed over there. I wanted to tell you that I was leaving at the end of this week."

Kukai's eyes widened, his mouth slightly open in shock. He turned his head away from her and casted his gaze to the ground. Utau bit the inside of her cheek. Did she do the wrong thing in telling him?

The silence was unbearable. The blonde couldn't take it anymore. She got up abruptly from the swings and turned on her heel.

"I'm going home." She declared, turning her head backwards at the brunette still seated on the swings. She managed to walk a few steps before her wrist was caught in a firm grip. She turned her head backwards to see Kukai holding her hand tightly.

He didn't say anything. Utau wondered for a moment whether he was going a tad bit crazy due to the freezing weather. She tried to pry her hand away, but his grip only tightened. Finally, he spoke.

"It's Christmas." He muttered, leaving Utau confused. "It's Christmas, and you're telling me this now?"

"Well, yeah." She replied, trying again to pull her hand away from his. It didn't work again. "I mean, I'll be leaving in two days, so this was the most convenient time to tell you."

Kukai snorted at this, chuckling bitterly before letting go of her hand. Utau turned to face him, but his face was covered by his unruly hair. He sighed, ruffling his hair and looking up at her. Utau could see the hurt in his eyes plainly.

"Did you even consider my feelings?" He asked, giving a rueful smile. He dropped his head down, looking down at the ground once again. Utau felt guilty immediately. Maybe she could've had a better way of phrasing it? During her mental battle, Kukai spoke up once again.

"…me." He muttered inaudibly. Utau tilted her head in confusion before asked him to repeat what he said loudly. She heard a sigh from him as he hesitantly looked up at her. He was blushing lightly as he met her gaze.

"Make sure to text me." He repeated, his face flushing a light pink. "Every day. You have to."

Utau took a step back, her face full of shock. Did he really just say that? She looked at him in surprise once again. Kukai's face turned a bit darker this time as he looked away in embarrassment.

"What? Don't look at me like that." He mumbled, frowning at his failed attempt to act more mature.

Utau stayed silent for a few minutes, giving Kukai to contemplate everything he just said and did to her. He was just about to run away from there in embarrassment before he heard a giggle. Then it turned into full-blown laughter. Kukai turned his head to see Utau doubled-over in her fit of laughter.

"You," She said between her laughing fit. "Are such a kid, I swear."

Utau calmed down, and walked up to Kukai. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Kukai with a deep pink blush on his face.

"Thank you Kukai, for understanding." She said with a smile. "I'll be sure to text you every day. Bye."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the park in a brisk walking pace. She smiled to herself on the way back to her house. _'Honestly, that kid can act like a selfish brat sometimes.' _ She thought with a grin much like his.

… … …

Back in the park, the boy stood silently gazing after the blonde with his hand on his cheek.

After a few moments of quiet, the boy yelled out in a loud cheer and did a fist-pump.

"Yes!" He cried out happily, ignoring the complaining neighbors yelling at him to be quiet.

* * *

**A Christmas-fic for xsilverbutterflyx , whom I love so much.**

**Yep, this story here is for you Silv. Merry Christmas! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! **


End file.
